Our Locks and Keys
by pandamonium7
Summary: PruCan After a world meeting Gilbert and Matthew decide to have some fun *wink-wink* in the storage room closet.


Pairings: Prussia/Gilbert , Canada/Matthew

Warnings:Yaoi smut, profanity, some fluff

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine (I would not be worthy) and belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu.

* * *

Gilbert always felt lucky but right now he felt relly lucky. Right now he currently had a little Canadian trying to not moan between himself and the wall directly opposite of the storage room door he just finished locking. Attached to the Canadian's neck by his mouth, he was determined to leave a mark so everyone knew he was taken.

"Grnnn.. g-gilbert.. slow.. down.. hnnn..."

Giving a slightly harder nip he pulled away to look at his work. Matthew, face red as his beloved flag, was trying to quiet himself by bitting down on a hand he currently had in a fist. His other hand holding tightly to Gilberts shoulder trying to ground himself and not get pulled away in the current of pleasure Gilbert wanted to drown him him. "But Birdie, you make the most sexy noises." leaning in to lick up the others neck from the coller bone to the ear, he felt Matthew shiver and his breath came out as a shutter. Whispering into Matthew's ear Gilbert continued. "They turn me on so much, It hurts. During the meeting I was thinking of the last time you rode me Bii~rdie." Lightly grabbing hold of the hand that was muffling his birdie's moans, he guided it between the two bodies and placed the hand on his growing bulge. "See how much you got me?" Matthew let out a loud moan, and looked into Gilberts garnet eyes.

 _(They look like a wild animal's, ready to devour watever it has in it's sights)_

Gilbert remembered when Matthew asked him not to close his eyes when they made love, when Gilbert asked why, that was the awnser he was given... Which turned that night into an all-nighter of love making and fucking. Which reminded Gilbert how he could make the Canadian putty in his hands. Reaching up he twirled the one strand of the blondes hair that was impossible to tame.

"AAAHHhhhhh G-g-ii~llllll mmmhhhh"

Feeling the other rubbing his hand against the not so subtle bulge in his pants Gilbert sopke up. "Yes Birdie?" Seeing a sharpness enter the others eyes Gilbert knew what was coming.

"Either you fuck me right now, or you're going to bottom in this room."

The sadistic grin on Gilbert's face turned farel before he turned Matthew around and used his body to trap him against the wall. "Pretty cocky right now are'nt you?" Matthew let out a breathless laugh

"Yeah, well you've got a pretty nice cock." Highlighting his point by pushing his lower body back against Gilbert's crotch and giving a promt wiggle.

After getting hold of himself from the sudden strong stimulation that darkened the sides of his vision he grabbed both of Matthews wrists and held them above them against the wall with one hand, using the other to get a firm grip of his lovers hip. "And it loves you're soft little hole Matthew." Dry humping him against the wall Gilbert drank in the whimpers of pleasure and need a little before nibbling on an earlobe. "That's what I want to hear." Moving his hand from Matthews hip he unzipped the other's pants and pulled them down before letting his wrists go so he could unzip his own pants and get to the main event. When he was done Matthew was already finished and pulled him in for a seering kiss. Letting Gilbert pick him up so he could wrap his legs around his snow-white haired lover. Trapping the man in his arms against the wall again, Gilbert held the bottle of lube between thier faces. "You need to help with this."

Nodding, Matthew grabbed the small bottle and squeezed some onto the others fingers and on one of his own hands to rub onto Gilbert's member, re-capping it. He tossed it over to the corner they threw thier jackets when they first got to the small room. Being shifted a little, Matthew felt the other push a finger into his enterance. Slowly spreading the lube over his lovers erection Matthew was starting to get use to the penatration. "Hnn-nnn Gi-" Being cut off by a kiss he fought for dominance, feeling another finger join the first. Soon another joined them and began to search and Matthew had to use both hands to hold himself up, weakened from the pleasure. Still fighting for dominance (he knew Gilbert was just playing with him, not dominating the kiss, but not letting him dominate it either). Matthew's hands tightened on Gilberts shoulders and Gilbert felt a suprised noise from the others mouth.

Knowing he found the spot Gilbert pulled all his fingers out to thier tips, only to push them back in just as fast, hitting his target directly. Matthew's entire body convulsed and he broke the kiss to bite down on Gilbert's shoulder hard. "HGnn...F-fuck birdie." Pulling his fingers out fully he positioned the Canadian so his tip was poking at the tight little hole, Gilbert felt his lover licking at the bitemark and heard him whisper.

'-a masochist, you liked it...Sorry though'. Suprising Gilbert when teeth returned to the sofened flesh as a warning (Don't you fucking DARE ram my prostate right now) knowing the docile Canadian he loves can be anything but docile after he gives a warning, Gilbert decided to take it slow for the start.

Slowly lowering the other onto him, both breaths became more laboured, mixed with a soft moans. When he was fully inside, Gilbert let out a breath and waited for the other to adjust.

"Why are you so big Gilbert? This takes forever." Almost missing the mumbled 'Not like I'm not complaining though.'

Gilbert captured him in a soft kiss. "Why are you always to tight birdie?" Moving to whisper into the others ear "Not like I'm complaining though." He felt Matthew begin to move for more friction and decided to see how far the Canadian will go before telling Gilbert to move.

It took a while and Matthew was doing well on his own, until he hit his own prostate and gave a quick suprised yelp. "G-gilbert move." The desperate whine was enough for him.

The pace now quick, Gilbert was angled so the only thing keeping Matthew up was his 5 meters and hips, which bounced Matthew back up when gravity brought him down. Moaning into eachothers mouths, Gilbert knew he was close. Grabbing hold of the others neglected member, Gilbert began pumping it in time with thier movements. Matthew pulled away, all his muscles tightening.

"G-Gilbert I-I'm gonna-" Gilbert watched the others adam apple bob before he hit the others prostate, and started sucking on the tantalizing part of his birdie's throat. Matthew tightened around his cock and let out a silent scream as he released. Feeling the suffocating tightness flutter around his member, Gilbert released with a deep feral growl. Energy leaving him, he slumped down, Matthew who was still between him and the wall, slumped against him from equal exaustion.

"Ich libe dich... Gott ich libe dich." Holding Matthew tightly against him Gilbert noticed no responce. "Matthew?" After a silence Gilbert pulled out of Matthew to look at his face. Realizing the Canadian passed out, he smirked tiredly. "I'm just that awesome huh?" He snickered before moving so his own back was against the wall and opened some hand wipes he kept in his pocket for when they are finished thier more intimate times. Cleaning them up, he placed the other to lean back against Gilbert's chest. Gilbert was content to wait a while, or until sleeping beauty woke up. Gilbert sighed and spoke with soft words knowing Matthew would not hear him, but hoping the other felt the same.

Dû bist mîn, ih bin dîn:

Des solt dû gewis sîn.

dû bist beslozzen

in mînem herzen;

verlorn ist daz sluzzelîn

dû muost immer drinne sîn.

After a bit of of silence Gilbert had to hold in a laugh.

(God birdie, you turned my into such a fucking pansy...)

Another moment of quiet to think about it and Gilbert breathed in the scent of Matthews hair.

(Ah, screw it, fuck to the titles and what anyone thinks! That poem kicks ass!)

When Matthew wokes up his face went 1 to 9000 on the blush meter realizing, when he looked at his watch, that Gilbert had been holding him in that position for an hour. After getting dressed and exited the room, the couple realized the building was abandoned.

"Kesesese. Looks like we have to go out a window birdie." Hearing a grumble of 'my ass hurt too much to do that shit' Gilbert laughed louder letting it echo through the building. Finding an open window, Gilbert got out first to help his sore lover down to the ground outside next to him.

When they got back to Ludwig's and Gilbert's place, it was empty. "Must be over with Feliciano... wanna go another round?"

Matthew turned to glare at him. "Unless you're going to be my bitch tonight, were going to sleep."

Gilbert enjoyed it whenever Matthew said his mind, or said we, instead of I when referring to bed. The Canadian was such a snuggler... (Fuck. Can I get an award for how much of a fucking whipped pansy I'm being today?!)

* * *

I was looking for some low-Prussian poetry but sadly could not find any. *tear* But I found this poem and thought it would be so cute to have a poem of love read to someone who does not know the language. anyway this is my first time posting, and I hope you have a good day! OH, and here is the translation I found on the same website as the poem (sorry if It's not right I sadly do not know German).

 **Thou art mine, I am thine!**

 **Certain of this thou must be.**

 **Locked thou art**

 **within mine heart**

 **Where in thou must ever be.**

There is more to the poem if you can find it \\( 0A0 )/


End file.
